


Open Sea

by CaptorvatiingPsiioniicCaptor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptorvatiingPsiioniicCaptor/pseuds/CaptorvatiingPsiioniicCaptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Psiioniic has been holding onto secrets for fear of losing someone dear to him. But when it comes to light he has no option but to share it his worst fear isn't just losing his Matesprit, there is far more to it than just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Sea

“Psii, you have to tell him.” The Signless states moving from the tree line of the woods to sit by the river bank ,that he and Psiioniic, had chosen to have their little heart to heart. The mutant troll had a stern expression on his face as he looked up at his paranoid looking friend.  
“Thign I don't think it'th thutch a good idea, he doethn't exactly thith tidbit, I never told him about the cavernth. Ath far ath he knowth I wath a thlave pathed along mathter to mathter marked for being dithobedient...I didn't think much more ith needed to be told to him.” Psiioniic said coming to sit with Signless by the river with a sigh. The yellowblood was worrying his bottom lip his fang lightly piercing skin, in his uncertain state of mind.  
“So what you're saying is...You didn't tell him some pretty important information? Did he not suspect a thing the last time the two of you met up?” Signless questioned the other in disbelief, receiving a shake of the head from the yellowblood, making Signless sigh heavily in frustration.  
“Psii I have to say, for a really intelligent troll that was a really stupid thing to do. You knew very well what would happen.” The troll stated in maybe a very heavily disapproving tone, that caused Psiioniic to flinch.  
“Don't do that, Thign put yourthelf in my shoeth. Telling you Highblood Matethprit you're an ethcaped breeder from the cavernth wouldn't very go well for anyone I'd imagine...I wath pathed around and uthed ath an incubator to breed more Highbloodth or pthionicth anything inbetween wath thmashed. I wouldn't be able to thee that again Thign I don't want to lothe another brood...It hurtth Thign. I don't want to lothe my Matethprit either....He wouldn't thtick around I'm thure.” Psiioniic explained trembling by the time he got to the end of his explanation curling in on himself from the bombarding of past images. Signless was quick to wrap a comforting arm around the distressed yellowblood, the stern look on his face slipping into one of concern.  
“Listen. I know I wasn't in your position, honestly I can't imagine how heart wrenching that would be, I mean you still wake from the nightmares, but he needs to know Psii, he's a part of this. From what you've said though it sounds as though you are deeply flushed for eachother, he may take this on happily? Maybe even get excited over it, I know I would be” He nods as he says this pulling the other closer to his side.  
“But if he doesn't I'm here for you, the others will help you also you know? Especially Mother she'll be thrilled I'm sure!” Psiioniic nodded to this laying his head down on the shorter trolls shoulder trying to calm himself down.  
“I thuppothe you're right. I haven't even talked to him yet...shouldn't get ahead of mythelf, and I of courthe alwayth have you guyth.” He sighs softly and attempts to give the other a small smile receiving a tight hug for his efforts.   
“Exactly, now we should head back to camp, we've been gone for a while, Disciple and Mother are probably getting worried. Besides you have a charming Violet you need to meet down by the docks pretty soon.” He says, playfully nudging the others shoulder with a wink making the yellowblood smile a bit wider.  
“I do, don't I?” Psiioniic spoke softly and stands along with Signless as they begin to make their way through the woods to their camp in a wide clearing, where Dolorosa and Disciple were sitting on pelts talking with eachother.  
“We're Back! Miss us?” Signless calls over to them announcing their arrival, making the two on the pelts smile widely at the new comers.  
“Took the two of you long enough!”  
“Now Disciple best to leave it be, they were having an important talk right boys?” Dolorosa asked them softly as she motioned the two boys over to her, to which they complied, Signless first, of course,with a conflicted Psiioniic lagging behind dragging his feet.  
“Yeah, Yeah still took far to long in my opinion.” Disciple said with a shrug waiting until Signless hugged Dolorosa before pouncing on him happily.   
“Well this was more of a talk about personal matters rather than strategy and all.” Signless told her wrapping the oliveblood in a tight hug. While Psiioniic was pulled into a tight hug by Dolorosa, making him relax slightly as he hugs her back.  
“Are you okay Dear? Something seems to bebugging you?” She spoke to him softly, to which he merely sighs and rests his cheek on her shoulder.  
“What maketh you think thomethingth not okay?”  
“Oh Honey, you've had a scared and confused look in your eyes the past month. You may try and look composed, but your eyes tell me everything I need to know....and they aren't looking much clearer. Would you like to talk to me about it? Get a second opinion?” Psiioniic shook his head no to that with a small sigh.  
“I'll path but thank you Rotha, I'll probably tell you onthe I get back from my vithit.” He gives her a light squeeze before pulling out of the hug with a small nod.  
“That's right, I forgot you are going to meet up with your little 'friend' today. Have fun Dear” Dolorosa says with a light laughing winking at Psiioniic causing him to blush light yellow, while Signless and Disciple snicker quietly from the pelt they had curled up on.  
“Now Mother, look what you've done, poor Psii's blushing...to bad you know who isn't here to see it” Signless called teasingly causing Psii to shoot him a small glare.  
“I'll be going now, I'll most likely be back later” He announced after calming from his mild embarrassment. A small chorus of “Bye” met his ears as he started to head into the woods, starting on his way to meet up, and share some worrying news, with his matesprit.


End file.
